Game Update 1.4.7
Highlights Live Event ‘Daemonic Gifts of Khorne’ Takers of Skulls, The Horned Ones, Hunters of Blood, Blood Crushers, Drinkers of Blood; the Daemons of Khorne have many names and many forms. Though the legions of Khorne dwell in the Realm of Chaos, occasionally they are able to enter the mortal world where the influence of Chaos is strongest. They fight not for honour, not for wealth, not even for victory – they fight for fighting’s sake, and for the favour of their wrathful lord. Scenario Shakeup The tide of battle continues to shift! A number of old scenarios are making their return, some are retiring for the moment, and others are shifting tiers. Realm versus Realm Contested Cities *City populations have been lowered to 36v36. *Cities will now be limited to 3 active scenarios per contested cycle. Scenarios *The loading screen for Gates of Ekrund will consistently display the correct images. *The loading screen for College of Corruption will consistently display the correct images. Scenario Line-Up The line-up of scenarios that are permanently available has changed. The new list is as follows: Bracket 1 *Gates of Ekrund (12v12 version) *Serpent's Passage Bracket 2 *Grovod Caverns *Maw of Madness *Reikland Factory Bracket 3 *Nordenwatch *Khaine's Embrace *Battle for Praag *Mourkain Temple Combat and Careers General Changes & Bug Fixes The range of the Knight of the Blazing Sun ability, Shatter Confidence, has been reduced to 5 feet. Many abilities classified as 'Crowd Control' have had their duration's standardized based on targeting, and if it's an Ability or a Morale. With only minor exceptions for abilities keyed off Career Mechanic Buildup, the following changes have been applied: Knockdowns *2s - Knockdown, AoE Ability *3s - Knockdown, ST Ability or AoE Morale *4s - Knockdown, ST Morale Staggers *3s - Stagger, AoE Ability *6s - Stagger, ST Ability or AoE Morale *9s - Stagger, ST Morale Roots *5s - Root, Ability *10s - Root, Morale These changes have been applied as part of the first phase of a Career Balance cycle. While we are not moving a "true mirror" system, we do feel there are some standards that should be in place with regards to these categories. As with this current CC update, abilities which scale based on Career Mechanic Buildup will always be treated as an exception, or at the very least, as a separate category to be to be given further consideration and extra scrutiny. Quests General Changes & Bug Fixes *Bloom of Hope: This Order-only quest can no longer be obtained by Destruction. Public Quests *Rock of Galirian: Galirian Watchers in this PQ are no longer aggressive to Order players. *Plaguewood Thicket: Injured Warriors in this PQ are no longer aggressive to Order players. *Ruinous Powers: Raven Sorcerers in this PQ are no longer aggressive to Order players. *The Tome of Knowledge entries for the following Public Quest Stages will now unlock and display correctly: Dark Elf Chapter 5: Rock of Galiran Dark Elf Chapter 8: Monument of Narialle Dark Elf Chapter 13: Whitemoon Manor Dark Elf Chapter 20: The Phoenix Eye Dark Elf Chapter 22: Last Stand Greenskin Chapter 17: Reichert's Raiders Greenskin Chapter 19: Ruins of Mingol Kurdak. Tome of Knowledge General Changes & Bug Fixes *Fire Seldom Dies Alone: The items necessary to unlock this entry can be obtained. *Refined Tastes: The chance for the item related to this entry to drop has been significantly increased. *Robbery: The monster associated with this entry is now the appropriate level for the zone it is in. *No Reflection of Your Skill: This entry has been moved to a more accessible location. *The Best Secrets Are Worth Dying For: The monster associated with this entry will now spawn in a more accessible location. *Mysterious Gateway: This Order-only entry can no longer be unlocked by Destruction. *The following Tome of Knowledge entries have been fixed so that they can be unlocked: Where the Blood Flows Avoid a Gory End Simple Minds Participate in Destroying Enemy Airship 10 Content General Changes & Bug Fixes *Flamepicked Ghouls, when killed, will now grant credit as Ghouls, not Zombies. *Drakestorm Fireblades in Dark Elf Chapter 20 will no longer shout unintelligible words when being attacked. *Fixed an issue causing Eversight Trueguides in Dark Elf Chapter 20 to spawn in an incorrect location. *Fixed an issue causing an Ashhide Shaman in Dwarf Chapter 19 to spawn in an incorrect location. *The sprites Tarestil and Maegda will now spawn normally. *Fixed an issue causing an Empire Halberdier in Chaos Chapter 1 to be unattackable. *It should no long be possible to enter Ironskin Skar along the wall above the postern door. *Fixed an issue where some Destruction players were able to get into the Order Warcamp in Nordland.